This study is designed to test the effects of subcutaneous administration of the human amylin analogue AC137 on hepatic and skeletal muscle glycogen synthesis and on pathway contributions by which hepatic glycogen is repleted using 13C-nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy in vivo in IDDM patients.